


Happily Ever After Instead

by also_bughead



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/also_bughead/pseuds/also_bughead
Summary: It's a beautiful night,We're looking for something dumb to do;Hey baby,I think I wanna marry you.





	Happily Ever After Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Just a good old Bughead smut/fluff cocktail :) I edit my own work so advance apologies for any errors.

Jughead isn’t even sure if this is legal. It probably isn’t even binding in anyway, considering they both had to procure fake IDs (thank-you, Reggie Mantle) but frankly he didn’t care. This is probably a stupid decision. But it’s one they both want. The idea came into his head that night, at the Five Seasons, after he’d asked Betty to join him and the Serpents. 

They needed two witnesses; Jughead asked Sweet Pea and Toni to do the honors since Toni already had a fake and Sweet Pea was eighteen. Toni of course, wanted to bring her newly coined Serpent girlfriend along for the ride, which Jughead wasn’t too sure about but Betty convinced him. 

“She’s done so much for me, Jug. With my dad. She’s really been there for me,” she added with a smile. “Besides, what’s a wedding without a maid of honor.” Betty’d always hoped Polly would get to be her maid of honor, but considering the circumstances, she doubts that will be a viable possibility. Her newly befriended cousin, she decides, is the next best thing. The morning of, they drive four hour straight shot down highway 80, stopping off at a small wedding chapel just outside the New York State line. Cheryl curls Betty’s hair and paints her face. When she’s done, the plain girl Betty’s used to seeing in her mirror is replaced with someone beautiful and elegant. 

She wears a sleeveless lacy white sundress that flows down just past her knees and a pair of silver heels. Toni helps top it all off with a flower crown. “From Juggie,” she says. Betty’d told him once, ages ago, in one of the few solitary conversations they’d had about their possible future together, that she’d always wanted to get married with flowers in her hair. 

He wears the tux he wore to homecoming, beanie placed firmly on the crown of his head, until he sees her coming down the aisle, at which point he tugs it off, eyes misted in a gentle wonder saved just for her. 

They exchange vows and used wedding bands bought from a pawn shop. They are pronounced man and wife and when Jughead is told to kiss his bride he obliges, and they melt into each other, lips moving against lips, hands lazily tracing against skin and working their way into thick locks in ways that aren’t entirely innocent. They pull away, for the sake of their guests but with the knowledge that this would be continued later. 

After everyone signs the necessary papers, the group retreats to their suite, where caviar and champagne await. They dance and drink the bubbly substance to celebrate the unofficial union, and by the time everyone is heading to bed, Betty is giggly and warm. The couple barely get past the threshold to their bedroom before she’s undoing the buttons of his blue dress shirt, lips attacking any exposed skin she can find. 

“Impatient, are we, Mrs. Sullivan?” Jughead jokes, referencing the surname on their forged marriage license, but when her lips meet his, he kisses her back with the same eagerness, his fire matching her own. He hoists her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He presses her against the door, grinding himself into her and she can feel his hardness pressed into her center through the thin lace of her panties. 

“You’re not too drunk are you,” Jughead asks. “I don’t wanna take advantage…”

“Barely buzzed,” she smiles, pulling him into her again and he walks them to the bed, pressing her down so her back is against the pillows. He reaches for the side zipper on her dress, pulling it slowly down its track and she slides her arms out of the sleeves and he pulls it from her body, admiring the matching baby blue lace bra and panty set he knows she wore just for him. His trousers begin to feel uncomfortably tight. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Betts,” he murmurs, pressing kisses into her inner thighs and she squirms in anticipation. He’s never gone down on her before, and he wasn’t planning on saving it for anything special but it seems fitting that the first time he does that for her would be their wedding night. 

He nips at her sensitive flesh through the material and she gasps, the arousal building in her belly barely containable. The evidence has soaked through her panties forming a wet spot right where she so desperately wants his mouth. “Juggie,” she whines, and he hooks his thumbs under the waistband, shimmying the offending material down her legs. He runs his thumb up and down her slit, agonizingly slow, slipping a few fingers into her before withdrawing them and running them over his tongue. The sight of him, disheveled hair, collar undone and suspenders loose _ tasting her _ is just so fucking hot she has to resist the urge to squeeze her thighs together just to get a little relief. She rolls her hips toward him in desperation. “Please.”

He smirks up at her, dipping his head down to lick one long stripe up her slit, and then another, the second time stopping to give her clit, a part of her body he has become very well-acquainted with recently, some attention she desperately needs. 

He takes the small swollen bud into his mouth, lips closing around it and he sucks softly, then rougher, and soon she is a trembling mess, fingers grasping at anything they can; the pillow, the sheets, her hair, his shoulders. His worshipping mouth has a way of making her crave him more, and even after he makes her come, twice, she isn’t sated. 

“Jug,” she says, voice raspy as she pulls his mouth to hers, kissing him fervently, tongues sliding together as she pulls him on top of her. He’s still in his unbuttoned dress shirt and suspenders, but she disregards that, going straight for his belt buckle, undoing it and pulling his erection free of its restraints and straight into her heat. She’s so wet from her arousal and previous orgasms that he slips into her more easily than any of the previous times they’ve had sex. She slips her hands into his open shirt, snaking her arms around to his back, feeling his skin. He fucks her hard, ramming into her over and over, and when she comes she drags her nails over his bare back, having managed to help him out of his suspenders and dress shirt and he’s gone too, toppling over the edge with her. 

Afterward, they hop into the shower, where he fucks her again into the tile; then they wash each other’s hair. Finally satisfied, clean and sleepy, they emerge from the bathroom and she flops onto the king size bed, expected him to flop down beside her but instead she hears him rummaging in their shared overnight bag.

“Jug,” she mumbles, “what’re you doing?” she turns her head on the pillow and watches him as he pulls a small ring box from a bag she assumed was his toiletries. “Jughead,” she says more seriously, sitting up wrapping the sheets around herself. 

He smiles, kneeling beside the bed. “I wanted to give you this, but I had to find it first and get it sized and then I didn’t wanna give it to you in front of everyone. It’s kinda special.” 

He presses the box into her waiting palm and she flips it open. “Oh, Juggie,” she whispers as she admires the tiny ring inside. It’s a beautiful circle cut diamond situated in the center of other, smaller diamonds on a simple rose gold band. Its an older style, but it’s perfect. “It stunning.”

“It was my grandmother’s,” he says. “It’s been in my family at least three generations. I want to give it to you so you know I’m serious. I know that what we did today isn’t exactly a legally binding thing but I want you to know that as far as I’m concerned in every way that counts  _you are_ my wife. And in a couple years we’ll do this all again, for real.”

She giggles through the happy tears that mist in her eyes. “Do I have to put it on myself?” 

She chuckles, taking the ring from the box and slipping it onto her left ring finger, right behind where the silver band he put on her earlier is already resting comfortably. She pulls her into him again, lips moving slow and soft, and as much as they both would like to go again, they don’t have the energy and they doubt their travel buddies in the next room have the patience to hear them have sex a third time. So they crawl into the bed, snuggling into each other’s warmth, whispering “I love you’s” into the darkness.

**fin.**


End file.
